


Star on the Big Screen

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Freddie’s Sex Parties [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Vibrator, Voyeurism, roger wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger likes to be watched.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Freddie’s Sex Parties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521209
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83





	Star on the Big Screen

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of kink week!!! Please read the tags and have a good read.

The invitation Roger found on his doormat was different from the ones he had gotten before. 

The golden envelope was directly addressed to him and signed personally by the one and only Freddie Mercury. The letter started with a question: _Have you ever dreamed of being a star on the big screen?_

A date was given at the bottom corner and Roger had given Freddie's assistant a call to confirm. 

On the Friday of the party, Roger had butterflies tickling his insides. In the letter Freddie had told him to enter the house from a secret side-door, instead of the main entrance.

Led by the cloud of excitement fogging his brain, Roger knocks on the backdoor behind the house.

He recognizes the man who opens the door as Freddie's assistant. He introduces himself briefly as Phoebe and like a true gentleman unzips Rogers coat for him to hang it over the hook by the door.

"Follow me."

Roger has no idea what is to come. He had been given no hint other than becoming a star according to Freddie's letter.

The not knowing makes him shiver with excitement and more than once does he have to balance himself against to wall to stay on his feet. 

Phoebe comes a halt by a firmly closed steel door. He turns to give Roger a friendly smile.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you." Roger breathes, feeling uncharacteristically airy with excitement.

The heavy door is opened for him just far enough for Roger to slip in. He enters a room he has never been in before. Phoebe firmly closes the door behind him and there is no turning back. 

He steps further into the room. 

It is rather small compared to the rest of the house. Roger assumes it is part of the basement according to the echo and concrete floors. 

The ceiling is high and well lit with warm lighting. One of the walls is completely covered with a mirror like one would see in a dance studio. The rest of the walls are blacked out or a dark red, Roger can't tell. There are two doors, the one Phoebe closed and one on the opposite wall.

In the middle of the room stands a large table. 

Roger inches closer to the table. His palms are clammy and his stomach flips when he sees the attributes laid out on the table. 

"Roger Taylor." 

Roger hadn't even noticed he had lifted his hands up to touch the items, but he quickly withdraws them to look at the person who'd just entered the room from the other door.

He recognizes the man immediately. Roger flushes a happy pink. "You?"

The man steps closer and chuckles. "John Deacon."

"Nice to meet you... Again." 

_John_ is stunning as ever without the arousal clouding Rogers consciousnesses. He is taller than Roger remembers and his smile and stride exude confidence. 

He halts right in front of Roger to do a similar once-over. 

"You look good." He says, tipping his chin up to peer into his eyes. "Very good."

"So do you." Roger swallows thickly, feeling himself hardening in his trousers already, even though he hasn't quite guessed what he will be doing tonight.

John must sense the excitement in his voice, because he chuckles and quickly lets go of him.

"None of that tonight. We have a special game in mind for you— if you want to."

"I will." Roger scrambles, but John shakes his head with another boyish smile that leaves Roger weak on the knees.

"Listen to me first." 

Roger frowns, but stands still by the edge of the table. "Okay." 

John is calm and relaxed when he circles the table and Roger as well. His eyes stay on his and his platform shoes clack onto the concrete floor rhythmically. Roger is getting dizzy or in a trance. 

"You're beautiful to look at."

"Thank you." He replies too fast. John chuckles, but doesn't stop pacing. 

"Freddie agrees with me and many others do too. They love to watch you, Roger." He doesn't stop, but it feels like it. Rogers breath is caught in his throat and he has a creeping feeling of where this is going. "Have you ever watched a police film? When they interrogate the suspect in a small dark room?"

"Y-yes." Roger swallows. "I have." 

John circles in on him like a predator. With every step he comes a little closer. Rogers heart hammers against his chest with uncontained excitement. 

"That's a one way mirror." He whispers and stops right behind Roger. "For you it looks like a mirror, on the other side it is transparent." 

_Star on the big screen_. 

John pushes his body flush against Rogers. Roger is forced to lean against the table with a moan. 

Clever fingers begin to work on the buttons of his shirt. Roger stays perfectly still.

The fabric is pushed down his shoulders carefully and John splays his palms over the exposed area. He bends down to kiss the back of Rogers bare shoulder blade. Roger shivers. 

He finds his shirt discarded onto the floor within the next moment. Johns hands make his stomach muscles dance. 

His warm lips brush against the sensitive shell of Rogers ear. They are facing the one way mirror.

"There will be people on the other side, watching you. Do you like that?" 

"Yes."

His hands travel down Rogers chest, he moans when they just slide past the sensitive buds of his hardened nipples. "Then, put up a good show."

Roger is still wiggling his clad butt against Johns front when the other man suddenly pulls away.

"Wait." Roger blinks, trying to get rid of his haze.

John stops before he leaves through the same door he entered into. His smile calms Rogers raging heart beat. "The same safe word applies. The same rules apply. We can stop at any moment, we will hear you."

"Okay." Roger nods slowly, feeling slightly more grounded. "You're not staying here with me?"

Johns chuckle echoes against the four walls, he winks. 

"I'll see you on the other side."

Just like that, Roger is left alone. 

_Alone_... Roger can only see himself in the large mirror, but he has no idea how many people are behind the double glass.

His cock takes interest in the idea that there might be five people watching, maybe ten.

_How many people does Freddie usually invite?_

Sometimes ten. Sometimes thirty.

Roger begins to unclasp his belt with clammy palms. Desperate to free the strain against his hardness. 

He had never put on a sexual performance for any group of people. He isn't sure where to start other than undressing himself. He admittedly doesn't make much of a strip tease of it. Too eager to get the pressure off of his erection.

Once his pants pool by his ankles, he steps out of them.

"Fuck."

He palms himself through his underwear, a flimsy pair of panties. There is a dark patch from his precum on the purple fabric. 

He first uses the table to balance himself with.

The table is sturdy under his weight and Roger blinks his eyes open to see what's actually on the table for him.

"Oh."

Several attributes are carefully laid out for him. Three bottles of lube, nipple clamps, a dildo, anal beads, a cock ring, a buttplug, a vibrator and tissues. 

Roger hadn't even noticed he had slipped his hands into his underwear, until he has to suppress his sounding grunts. 

For a moment he squeezes the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming too fast.

The sex toys make his mouth water. 

His underwear follow his pants and Rogers cock stands happy and wet against his belly. 

The lube is easily screwed open with one hand. He uses the other to slowly edge himself. He uses the lube to wet his cock and make jerking off easier and wetter.

The sound his hand motions make are sinfully raunchy. Roger wonders if the people on the other side of the mirror can hear it too.

His eyes pop open.

Suddenly he realizes that while jerking off he has been presenting his ass up in the air for everyone to see, while using the table for support.

Flushed embarrassment washes over him, but palming himself feels too good to stop.

"Oh fuck. Yes." 

He rests his face sideways on the table, so that he isn't facing the mirror. 

They must still have a good view of his side profile. Bend by the waist. Ass up in the air, slowly jerking his very hard cock, drooling cum obscenely onto the concrete floor. 

He wonders if John is watching. Or Freddie Mercury.

Do they wish it was their hands on him, making his cock swell and his cheeks clench with excitement? 

Roger has always liked attention, but this is different. This is better.

The people on the other side might be jerking off too or fingering themselves. Trying to match his pace. He can't come to soon. He can't disappoint the people taking such pleasure in watching him bend over and moan quietly.

He doesn't know how much time goes by before Roger scrambles desperately for the cockring on the table. 

It slides on without a problem. He is on the teetering edge of his orgasm, his core tightens and he feels sweat beating down the sides of his face.

"Please." He moans quietly to nobody in particular.

He rests his head against the cool wood of the table. His cock is pulses with arousal. He buckles in the air involuntarily.

"Please, fuck. Please."

Nobody will come to help him, as much as he silently begs the universe to. 

He finds himself carefully climbing on top of the table on shaking knees. It is sturdy enough for his weight, there is enough space for Roger to sit upright with his legs under his butt.

He can practically feel the anticipation on the other side of the window to see what attribute he is going to use next. 

There is the anal beads, the clamps, the dildo, the buttplug and the— 

Roger squirts more lube on his weeping member. His cock pulses under the pleasant wetness.

He then reaches for the vibrator on the far corner of the table. 

It has five settings and is battery powered.

Roger tests the vibration on his palm first, feeling the trembles under his skin sending hot shivers down to the rest of his nerve system. He slowly travels the vibrator up his arm and then down his chest.

He moans in surprise when he graces over his nipple. He does it again. And again.

Until he is thrusting his cock into the air wildly. The arousal makes him blind and he hadn't even noticed that he is now directly facing the glass of the looming mirror.

The vibrator travels down his abs and to the sensitive skin just above his cock.

He lets it rest there for a moment. His cock pulses happily and Roger sighs into the stuffy air. 

"Oh. Oh!" 

The sensation of the vibrator on his cock is something very different.

His eyes roll back into his head and his hips buckle forward in excitement. It is too much and not enough all at the same time. 

Roger scrambles for more lube and makes no show of prodding a finger into his hole.

It will all be over too soon. The vibrations make his toes curl and his cock bops up in the air in search of more friction from the sex toy.

He can easily take another finger with more lube, which goes a bit awkwardly with only one hand, but Roger doesn't let it slow him down while he presses a second finger into himself. 

He stretches them far and wide. He scissors and prods, until he brushes his prostate.

"Oh fuck, oh plea- fuck."

It isn't easy to maneuver both the vibrator and his fingers, he tries bear down on them fast and rapid to get the release he craves. The only thing that keeps him from coming is the ring around his cock. 

While his slippery lubed fingers wriggle a third one in his ass, Rogers eyes fall on the dildo.

It is bright pink and the end has a suction base.

The toy is small compared to dildos he's taken before, but it means he will need minimum stretching, which is exactly what he needs right now. 

He regretfully sets the vibrator aside, but his cock still sings with a tingly sensation in the aftershock. 

Now that he has a hand to spare— the other ones still busy fingering himself, Roger grabs a hold of the dildo and presses the suction base onto the center of the table, until it is firmly attached.

He eyes the dildo hungrily and quickly removes his fingers to crawl closer to his next target.

His legs are already trembling when he hovers over to toy. He feels the head press against his entrance. 

Roger slowly lowers himself onto the hard toy. Bottoming out until his asscheeks nearly brush against the wood of the table. 

"Y-yes. Oh." He throws his head back with a loud moan. 

He has long stopped caring about his secret audience. If anyone is watching, he hopes they're enjoying themselves half as much as he is.

The toy isn't the largest, but it is large enough to brush against Rogers prostate on every thrust.

He eagerly begins to bounce. Moans freely falling from his parted lips and echoing back at him.

"Oh yes. Ohh!" 

His hair falls over his eyes and sweat glistens his chest. He doesn't dare to watch himself in the mirror and witness how filthy he looks all by his own doing. 

Thighs burn with every downfall. He is glad the table is sturdy. 

The legs rock when Roger rocks. He moans, high pitched and freely. In his underbelly a familiar warmth begins to pool and spreads the warm sensation to the rest of his body.

The loudest sound in the room seems to be his heartbeat.

Roger chases his relief like a madman. 

He bounces on the dildo like his life depends on it. His cock bops with the frantic movement, rhythm all lost in his desperation to get off.

"Oh. Ohhh, ah, yes. Yes." 

Even though he reaches for his cock to squeeze the length and stall, it is too late.

Hot cum squirts out of his cock. Roger keens, his thighs tense and try to work him through his orgasm by bouncing down onto the dildo faster.

Roger pants, face flushed and covered by his mess of hair.

He tweaks his nipples almost absentmindedly, sending hot shivers down his already pulsing cock.

It doesn't take long for his orgasm to wash away, but the aftershocks remain. Especially when he stops bouncing and falls down onto the dildo in exhaustion, getting impaled with delirious pleasure.

"T-too much." He whimpers, too tired to move.

He clenches around the dildo and shivers. "Is too much."

Before Roger can fall backwards and knock himself over, the door of the basement is opened and someone catches him in their arms.

"There you go— Hey, you did amazing." Roger has his eyes closed and lets the stranger take his weight completely. "That was amazing, well done."

"Thank you." Roger whispers, causing a chuckle from someone on the other side of the table.

He hadn't noticed another person in the room, but admittedly, Roger is too tired to pay attention to anything as of now. He lets himself be manhandled off of the dildo. He moans low and brokenly, one of the men crowding him shushes him.

"You gave such a good show for us Roger, I'm really proud of you."

A warm hand strokes through his wet hair, Roger thinks it might be John and lets his head lull onto his shoulder and rests it there. 

"He's adorable. Where do you find these people, Fred?" John asks, his voice close to Rogers ear.

Presumably Freddie starts to work the cockring off of his flaccid member. 

Roger hisses and wrinkles his nose.

"Oh I'm sorry, Darling." Comes the drawled apology and a warm hand on his inner thigh, followed by a moist towel to clean up between them. "Don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"S' fine." Roger grumbles.

He is helped to sit up against Johns chest while Freddie cleans him thoroughly. Sometimes he is so efficient and fast, Roger thinks he might have four or six arms. Stroking his sides, pressing lips against his arms and shoulder and teasing fingers over his sensitive skin. 

"Think he's falling asleep." John whispers, his chin rests on top of Rogers head. 

His post orgasmic haze always leaves him blissfully spend for a while, but he is not truly exhausted.

When he reopens his eyes with some difficulty.

The lights are blinding and he blinks, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he adjusts.

The moment he can actually open them— Roger gasps.

"Oh."

"Don't be spooked, Dear." Freddie chuckles, he finishes off cleaning Roger and presents him a white fluffy bathrobe. 

Roger allows himself to be bundled up, while watching the 15 or so people standing around the table, sparsely clothed, watching him work on Roger with great interest. Some of them are touching him too, their hands on his shoulder and their lips gracing over his cheeks. One of the women in the back rolls her nipples between her fingers, some of the men have their hands down their underwear or are openly jerking off. 

Roger moans again, quiet and exhausted.

A stranger kisses his temple and John helps him off the table onto his wobbly feet.

"I can walk." He says to nobody in particular. He looks over the small group of people and recognizes some of the faces now that he takes a second look. _Brian, Anita, Crystal, Debbie._

"Were you all watching?" He asks. He feels his face burning red and his cock becomes interested again.

Freddie offers his arm to Roger and leads him closer to everyone.

"Yes." 

"Oh." Roger whispers again. Debbie's hands are warm when they fall onto Rogers shoulders. She is wearing a pair of red panties, but nothing else. Rogers eyes travel down her breasts, until she tips his chin up. 

"How about another round? Watching you touch yourself just wasn't enough."

Her voice makes Roger moan quietly, behind him John is already working the robe open again. 

"Would you like that?" John asks. 

Roger nods, his movement deliciously restrained by Debbie's grip. 

"Yes. Please touch me."

He earns a round of chuckles and moans. The robe soon falls to the concrete floor and he is pushed back onto the table again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it please!


End file.
